1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rearview mirror device, more particularly to a rearview mirror device with a wide viewing angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional rearview mirror device that includes a primary mirror body 1 and a smaller auxiliary mirror body 2 mounted on the primary mirror body 1 to result in a relatively wide viewing angle. However, such an arrangement results in the image on the primary mirror body 1 being partly blocked by the auxiliary mirror body 2, and the different images on the primary mirror body 1 and the auxiliary mirror body 2 as seen by a driver can result in misjudgment which, in turn, can lead to accidents. Moreover, the auxiliary mirror body 2 is prone to fall off from the primary mirror body 1 after a period of use.
FIG. 2 illustrates another conventional rearview mirror device that has a flat main mirror surface 3 and a curved mirror surface 4 to result in a relatively wide viewing angle. However, the problem of driver misjudgment is still unresolved due to the apparent discontinuity in the images on the main mirror surface 3 and the curved mirror surface 4 as seen by the driver and attributed to the relatively large step present at the junction of the main mirror surface 3 and the curved mirror surface 4.